<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>on the run by covellite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018994">on the run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite'>covellite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ARFOV [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, M/M, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Several weeks after they go on the run together, Tango and Zedaph find a cabin to wait out a storm in. The owners of said cabin have something to say about that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tango Tek &amp; Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ARFOV [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>on the run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder crashed around them as they moved through the dark forest, pushing past branches and climbing over fallen trees. Tango kept forgetting Zedaph couldn’t see well in the dark, only remembering when Zedaph tripped over a rock or walked into a bush. Even when they were holding hands, Zedaph kept walking into things, and he was only getting worse as the sky grew darker. An hour longer and Tango would have to carry him.</p>
<p>He sneezed, and Tango mentally cursed the rain. The last thing they needed was Zedaph getting sick. He’d planned on stopping for the night nearly two hours earlier, but then the rain had started and hadn’t let up. So they’d kept walking, looking for shelter.</p>
<p>Another miserable ten minutes passed, and Tango squinted at the sight ahead. There was a clearing, and something that looked like a building. He pulled on Zedaph’s hand.</p>
<p>“Come on. I think I see something.”</p>
<p>As they got closer the building became more clear. It was an old hunting cabin that had definitely seen better years, but looked like someone maintained it. There was no one around though, and Tango doubted the owner had just gone out for a quick walk in the pouring rain. Whoever they were, they would be gone for the night, and that was good enough.</p>
<p>Zedaph fell asleep almost as soon as Tango was done pulling his wet clothes off. He hoped the cabin’s owner didn’t mind someone else using their blankets, but the rain had seeped through Tango’s backpack and everything inside was damp.</p>
<p>He laid out their things by the fireplace and lit a fire before lying down next to Zedaph and letting him curl into his side. With luck, they’d find the city the next day and would no longer have to sleep in the woods or break into a stranger’s house.</p>
<p>That was, if X took them in. Tango was well aware X knew who he was, and he was wholly prepared to leave if X demanded it. He was sure X would let Zedaph stay, but Tango had no idea how he’d convince Zedaph to stay with X instead of him. Not after everything they’d been through in the past weeks.</p>
<p>Hours went by, Zedaph sleeping peacefully while beside him Tango contemplated their imminent goodbye. The fire burned itself out, and he made no move to relight it.</p>
<p>The sound of the rain against the roof almost, but not quite, hid the sound of footsteps outside. Tango froze, then quietly stood. He rearranged the blankets so they looked more like a lump and less like a sleeping person, and waited.</p>
<p>A blond man in a leather jacket opened the door, immediately pointing a sword at Tango.</p>
<p>“Why are you here?” he asked harshly. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>“I’m just trying to keep out of the rain,” Tango said, thankful when his voice remained smooth. The man didn’t waver.</p>
<p>He saw another person behind the man, and held back a gasp when he realized who it was. Part of him wanted to cry, and another part was terrified for Zedaph. It had been a few years, but Impulse was still a young vampire, and Tango remembered how bad his self control had been.</p>
<p>“Tango?” Impulse said, shuffling out from behind the other man so he was standing only a few feet away.</p>
<p>The other man looked at Impulse briefly, attention still focused on Tango.</p>
<p>“This is Tango? The one that tricked you into going to that party?”</p>
<p>Tango had never wanted to slap his previous self more, even as he rejoiced at the thought of Impulse talking about him. The memory of how he’d treated Impulse the last time they saw each other still burned at him, and he wondered how much he’d hurt him. Wondered if Impulse would ever forgive him, or if that was selfish of Tango to even want.</p>
<p>“I am,” Tango said. “And I’m sorry. Really, really sorry. I know that doesn’t excuse anything, and I know you probably never want to see me again. I’ll get my things and leave.”</p>
<p>Impulse looked a little sad. “You didn’t know I live here.”</p>
<p>Tango shook his head.</p>
<p>The other man was still glaring at him. “Leave,” he said, but Tango was barely paying attention. Impulse’s eyes were zeroed in on the blankets where Zedaph slept. Tango nervously stepped into his way.</p>
<p>“There’s a human here,” Impulse said slowly, confused. “Are you traveling with a human?” His red eyes glinted as lightning flashed across the sky, reminding Tango that, despite Impulse’s love for humanity, he was a predator deep down. He’d tried to bring that part of Impulse to the forefront when they were friends. Impulse had fought against it then, but who knew how he had changed in the past years.</p>
<p>Thunder boomed, and Zedaph jolted awake. Tango swore.</p>
<p>“Is someone there?” Zedaph asked sleepily. Impulse pressed a hand to his mouth and Tango shifted into a more defensive position.</p>
<p>“Zedaph?” he asked, voice breaking. “Is that- is that you?”</p>
<p>“Impulse?” Zedaph sat up, blinking against the darkness. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I live here.” He wiped a tear away and glanced at the other man, whose sword was still pointed at Tango. “Wels, put that down.”</p>
<p>The man, Wels, did as told, but kept staring at Tango. “Why do you have a human with you?”</p>
<p>“He’s my friend,” Tango said. “We travel together.”</p>
<p>Zedaph had gotten to his feet and was now standing just behind Tango, looking carefully at Impulse.</p>
<p>“Are you a vampire now?” he asked. Impulse nodded.</p>
<p>“I got turned a few years after they took you.” He moved closer, and Tango held an arm out.</p>
<p>“Hold on, buddy. I know you. I don’t want you hurting him.”</p>
<p>“Since when do you care about human life?” Impulse was full-on crying now. “You didn’t care at that party.”</p>
<p>“This is different. I’ve changed.”</p>
<p>“So have I.” Impulse pushed Tango aside and engulfed Zedaph in a hug strong enough Tango was worried he’d kill him. To his relief Zedaph was fine, and wrapped his own arms around Impulse in return.</p>
<p>“I’m so happy to see you!” Zedaph said, tears filling his own eyes.</p>
<p>“We all thought you were dead,” Impulse said, voice muffled. “She took you away and we never heard from you again.”</p>
<p>Tango looked away as they kept hugging and mumbling into each other’s shoulder. He made eye contact with Wels, who was staring at him with distrust clear on his face.</p>
<p>Wels raised one arm and pointed at the door. Tango, not wanting to leave Zedaph alone with Impulse but also not wanting to stand there awkwardly as their reunion played out, dutifully walked out of the cabin into the cool night. Wels was right behind him, and Tango was unsurprised to find himself pinned against the side of the house.</p>
<p>“I don’t trust you,” Wels growled. Tango rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“No shit, Sherlock.”</p>
<p>Wels shoved him harder against the wall. “I know what kind of vampire you are. Once Impulse realizes what you’re doing to his friend, you’ll wish I was the one to kill you.”</p>
<p>“You’ve got it wrong. I haven’t done anything to Zedaph.” <em> Not in a long time… on purpose at least</em>, he mentally added. “I’m trying to protect him.”</p>
<p>“Why would you do that?”</p>
<p>“Impulse got to me,” Tango admitted, annoyed at both himself and Wels. “What the clan did to him was fucked up. And I realized the way I treated humans was fucked up.”</p>
<p>Wels’ grip loosened ever so slightly.</p>
<p>“I’ve heard there’s a safe place nearby. We’re trying to find it. I can’t protect Zed on my own, and there’s a clan after us.” He thought briefly, trying to figure out how likely it was Void knew about Mercy’s death, and how likely it was Void would take it personally. “Maybe two.”</p>
<p>Wels let him go and stepped back. “You’re looking for X.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. You know him?”</p>
<p>Wels nodded. “I can take Zedaph there tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>They both turned to the doorway, where Zedaph and Impulse stood watching them.</p>
<p>“I’m not leaving Tango,” Zedaph said. “He’s in just as much danger as I am.”</p>
<p>“He’s the most dangerous thing in your life,” Wels said. Tango couldn’t bring himself to disagree.</p>
<p>Zedaph shook his head. “We’ve been traveling together for weeks. If Tango was going to hurt me he would’ve done it by now. He deserves to be safe.”</p>
<p>Impulse looked conflicted, then nodded. “At least give him a chance. People can change, Wels. I think Tango’s changed.”</p>
<p>Wels sighed. “Fine. I’ll take you both to X tomorrow. Now get inside; it’s too cold out here for a human.”</p>
<p>Impulse and Zedaph disappeared back inside, and Wels gave Tango one last glance before following them. Tango stood there, listening to the faint sounds of talking and movement inside.</p>
<p>He’d spent the past several weeks holding himself back, fighting the monster back. He couldn’t keep fighting much longer. Not when he knew what Zedaph tasted like. Not when he knew just how willing Zedaph would be to let Tango drink him to an inch of his life.</p>
<p><em> They deserve better</em>, he thought as he stepped backwards, away from the cabin. <em> Zed deserves better. </em> Another step back.</p>
<p>They were probably waiting for him inside, wondering why he was taking so long. He couldn’t bear to say goodbye.</p>
<p>He ran.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>